


Another Trouble

by TheSadGreasyChild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadGreasyChild/pseuds/TheSadGreasyChild
Summary: Alex didn't believe in ghosts...or demons but... as a new case comes up, not everything is as it seems...





	1. Chapter 1

Alex...has never believed in ghosts.

 

He may be one of the smartest people in the world but...

 

He never believed in things he had never seen...

 

But, now, three new girls transfer to his school.

 

And... One of them has a dark...very dark secret

 

He is one of the only people to see it

 

And he is TERRIFIED. 


	2. New Case, New Girls

~~~~Alex is 15 years old

 

He has an IQ of 270

 

He is the smartest man in the world

 

He may be smart but... He couldn't figure out what was wrong with that girl.

 

Her name was Ty and... She went to his school.

 

_**WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER?** _

 

She... 

 

Was not normal...

 

Did she have a disorder? Something wrong with her?

 

...Monsters aren't real

 

Who are Dean and Sam?

 

Angels? Demons? What?

 

Actually... Why was he even talking to her?

 

Complete Nonsense...

 

Wait...Where was he?

...

Alex looked around, sighing as he realized, he was STILL in 221b... working overtime... Alex didn't usually didn't mind it but... right now, he had A LOT on his mind. Maybe he was overthinking this... He would have to ask Amon... Or Raylen-

 

His thinking was interrupted by a gunshot.

 

"BLOODY HELL SHERLOCK!" He yelled, and looking over to him.

 

"IM BORED!" Sherlock yelled back, whining 

 

"WELL GO DO SOMETHING!" He sighed

 

"I AM DOING SOMETHING!" Sherlock grumbled, looking at the bullet-hole in the wall

 

"DO SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE GUNS! I need to get home!" Alex said, rolling his eyes and grabbing his things.

 

Sherlock grumbled, getting up from his seat.

 

Alex just chuckled, walking out of the flat "Goodbye Sherlock!"

 

Sherlock waved at him, "Goodbye Alex..."

 

\- - -

 Alex walked out into the pouring rain, "Isn't this just great..." He muttered.

 

He was glad that his flat was not to far away...

 

Because if it was, He may have been... **killed**


End file.
